


The Emancipation of Loki

by joyeuseful



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But so is Loki, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, One-Sided Thorki, Public Masturbation, Shame, Temporary Soul Bond, The Grandmaster Sure is Kinky, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuseful/pseuds/joyeuseful
Summary: The Grandmaster presses Loki for a specific memory and he would rather die.Almost.He values his own life too much.





	The Emancipation of Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriswheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriswheel/gifts).



> A gift for my amazing beta Eris. She's the greatest. For real. Like seriously.  
> This is a gift for her but she helped me with it all along the way lol.

Loki fell back on the bed, the softness of the sheets and pillows making it feel as though he had fallen into a cloud, his hair fanning out around his head like a dark halo. It was a pure moment of bliss, almost making him forget about the ancient god-like being who had brought him to completion just moments ago. 

The Grandmaster released Loki's prick from his mouth with a loud, wet pop, and it fell against his thigh with a smack. "Now, that is what I would call a good time. You make some really cute faces." He crawled up Loki's body and lightly touched his nose. "Boop!"

Loki chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "You enjoyed the ichor of Asgard?"

The Grandmaster laughed and sat upright, patting his lap, a clear invitation for Loki to sit on it. "If there was ichor in there, I couldn't taste it, and you should see a doctor about it." 

Loki sat up, looking at the straining erection that was buried in the Grandmaster’s pants. He crawled across the bed and sat on his lap. This wasn't the first time they had had relations, but it was the first time the Grandmaster had asked Loki to dress a certain way, had sent him a specific outfit to wear. 

There was no denying that Loki looked good in garters and stockings, but he had a suspicion that there was a specific reason for this. That maybe the Grandmaster would ask Loki to fulfil some sort of specific kink. 

Loki wrapped an arm around the Grandmaster's shoulders, his fingers running through his hair along the way. "Would you like me to give you relief?" 

The Grandmaster leaned up, kissing Loki gently. "Of course. You're very talented."

Loki licked his lips and was ready to slide down to blow him when the Grandmaster tightened his hold on him.

"No. Use your hand." 

Loki raised a brow but reached into the man's pants and gripped his prick, squeezing it. "As you wish."

The Grandmaster let out a low moan. "I want you to tell me a story."

"Oh? What kind of story? I have many," Loki said, his thumb rubbing over the slit of the Grandmaster's cock. 

"Tell me about your most humiliating moment," The Grandmaster commanded.

Loki stopped moving for a moment, surprise threading through his body. "What? Why would you..." He trailed off upon seeing the Grandmaster’s smirk.

The Grandmaster’s dark eyes were twinkling with cheerful maliciousness, acting as a delightful addition to his smirk. "Because I asked you to...and it may heighten my arousal a bit." 

Loki's mouth had gone completely dry. The man was mad and more than comfortable with killing people who disobeyed him, but to tell him  _ that  _ story...it was almost worth death. There was no doubt in Loki’s mind what his most humiliating moment was. 

"Tell me about that time your brother pinned you to your bed. Tell me about how he made you cry."

Loki swore internally, remembering that the man was telepathic. 

The Grandmaster squeezed Loki's ass. "Tell me or I will send you down to the arena," he threatened, and Loki knew it wasn't an idle threat. He never made idle threats. 

"As you wish."

##

Loki ran his fingers over the page, tasting the very magic that had seeped into it over the centuries. The All-Father had written his sorcery into it over the millennia, as did his father and his father before him. Thor had no aptitude for magic and it was clear—to Loki, at least—that it would become his when Odin stepped down. 

So much history in this tome, and he wasn't even supposed to see it for another few decades. Oh, how unfair the All-Father could be. It wasn't like he would even notice it missing for a week or two. More than enough time to make a copy of the better spells. 

Illusion spells? Mastered since he was a small child running around Frigga’s skirts. 

Conjuration? Easier than breathing. 

Alchemy? More boring than listening to the courtiers’ drivel. 

Necromancy? Wait, why are the pages missing? Loki rolled his eyes. Odin—or some other stuffy ancestor of his— had no doubtely torn them out. 

Weather magic? It was always fun to make it rain on someone's wedding day.

Transformation? Practically born with the knowledge. 

Loki paused, peering closer at the page he had just turned to. The bloody thing had just been pasted onto a blank page instead of being written down. The All-Speak translated it with ease, but he could recognise the Jotunn language beneath it. 

Oh? Stolen magic? Say no more—Loki was interested. 

There was no real description of what the spell did, only the spell itself, plus the notation in the corner that was written in his father's hand. 

_ FST _

What could that possibly stand for? For Son, Thor? Five Six Ten? Fermenting Stolen Thimbleberries? Fine Sales Tax? So many possibilities. 

A very Thor-like feeling struck Loki at that moment. Curiosity combined with recklessness and he was soon performing the spell, reading it aloud and imbuing the words with the magic that came so naturally to him. 

Light rose up from the book, forming and swirling in a ball before him. Crystals gathered in the air, catching the light, refracting rainbows around the room. 

Loki's breath caught in his throat and he lifted his hand, the ice crystals resting on his hand as he moved it through towards the light. It was colder the further away from the light he was, but where his fingertips were almost touching, it was hot, almost burning. 

The light flickered the moment his finger made contact and it split in two. The closest half of the light shot into his chest, creating a warm glow. The other half remained floating in the air, shifting around as if searching for something. 

Loki tried to touch it and it skittered out of his reach before shooting into his chest. 

The warm heat in his chest flared ad his heart pounded under his skin, the sound of his blood rushing through his ears was like the pounding of the ocean upon the surf. 

His knees hit the stone as he fell forward and the world went black. 

##

Thor pounded his fists on the door to Loki's room. "Loki! I demand you let me in! You can't ignore me forever! I'm bored!"

His demands went unanswered.

"Loki! It is I, Thor, your brother. Please let me in. I seek your wise counsel."

His pleas went unanswered. 

"Loki, you sly wretch! Let me in, so I can beat your arse up and down the mezzanine."

His insults and threats went unanswered. His blood ran cold. Loki, not responding to an insult? The only answer was that Loki was injured. 

He sprinted towards the parapet, throwing Mjolnir, and guiding it back around towards the balcony of Loki's room. Thor landed heavily and ran into the room. 

Of course, there was the option that Loki  _ wasn't _ in his room at this very moment and that was why he wasn't answering Thor's demands, and Thor definitely would not have set a bowl of water on a door to fall down on Loki when he went to his bedchambers. But, as it turned out, Loki was in his rooms, laid out on the floor, next to the bookshelf, with a heavy tome on the ground next to his head. 

If he weren't slightly concerned about his brother's well-being, he would have laughed at the fact that Loki had been knocked unconscious by one of his own books. 

Thor crouched down and gripped Loki's shoulder. "Wake up. You're going to hurt your back sleeping like this."

Loki didn't stir. 

"Loki! Wake up!" He shook him slightly. 

No response. Still out. 

"Loki, remember that time I told you the snow was lemon flavoured and then threw it at you? That was pee," Thor admitted and then shook Loki harder. 

Nothing.

"Loki, if you die, Mother would cry and we don't want that." He reached up and grasped Loki's face. 

A loud zap and a flash of light had Thor on his ass across the room. He flailed his hand violently, recoiling from the pain of the electric shock that had hit him. "Odin's balls, that hurt!" There was a groan across the room and Thor sat forward and spotted Loki climbing to his feet. "Loki! You're uninjured!"

His brother squinted at him, anger flashing in his eyes. "What are you doing in my rooms? Get out!"

Thor drew himself to his full height. "I was worried about your wellbeing and it was a good thing I decided to come in. You had been knocked unconscious by one of your books falling off your shelf—" Looking down at the book in question, he paused momentarily. "That's Father's book. You're not supposed to have that." Thor looked up at Loki accusingly. 

Loki glanced down at the book, appearing shocked for all it was worth. "I have no idea how that book got in here. Someone must be attempting to frame me. Volstagg, perhaps."

Thor swooped forward and grabbed the book. "Then you shouldn't mind if I return it to its rightful home in Father's library." He delighted in the expression that Loki wore. His brother knew that he couldn't take the book back from him without revealing that he had so clearly stolen it, and it was clear to anyone with or without eyes. 

Loki's face morphed into a smile. "That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you for doing that."

Thor returned the smile and marched out the door, holding the book above his head, so Loki couldn't snatch it from his hand.

##

Loki sulked, peeking in through the window of his father's private library that had just had all its defences refortified. That idiotic brother of his just had to go and spoil his fun. 

He sat down on the parapet and sighed. He didn't even know what the spell he had cast had done outside of knocking him out. Obviously, couldn't ask Odin what it was without being caught for having cast the spell. There had been no effects that he had noticed, at least. 

There was boisterous laughter down in the streets below that could only be one person.

Loki looked down. 

He was proven right, seeing Thor strolling down the street with Amora on one arm and Lorelei on the other. Loki scoffed to himself. His brother truly had the worst taste. At least Sif was smart. Well, sort of. Tactically speaking. 

Loki watched them make their way into a tavern, scoffing againIf you're going to day-drink, make sure it's elven wine instead of mead. There is such a thing as class. Not, of course, that Thor would know, evidently. 

He pushed himself off the parapet and began to wander the halls of the palace. Perhaps if he asked his mother, she could sneak him a copy of the spell. She was always more amenable to his illicit activities than his father was. 

Loki made his way towards the water gardens, when he was hit by a burst of vertigo, causing him to careen into one of the walls and nearly hit one of his mother’s courtiers, who merely gave him an expression of disdain. 

“Pardon,” he muttered and pushed himself along the wall, attempting to get his grounding, but his legs had decided that they would rather stay as slabs of boneless flesh.. 

One step. Good. He could likely make it to his rooms. 

Two steps. His ankle rolled. Not good. 

Three steps. He fell against the wall again. Even worse. His chances of making it to his rooms were about as likely as a fish suddenly gaining the power of the All-Father. 

Too many people were watching. A few guards were starting to look concerned and the were courtiers giggling behind their hands. Loki waved his hand, making himself invisible from their prying eyes as he slowly made his way towards his room feeling like a drunken horse. Not that he had ever been a drunken horse, of course. Definitely not.

Loki eventually made it through the hallways, all the way to his rooms, and collapsed into his bed and laid there. He was enjoying the fact that the world finally wasn’t shifting beneath his feet. 

An inebriation spell? What did the Jotunns do with their free time? He snorted into his pillow. Eat snow, probably. 

Loki stroked his chest, his clothing feeling tight and overly warm. He began to clumsily undo the buckles to open his jacket, sighing at the cool breeze coming through the window as he began to stroke his chest. Loki’s nails grazed along the top of his skin, creating goosebumps, revelling in the chill of it. 

His hand continued further down. 

Ah, Jotunns must do something else that all species do for fun. Inebriation and arousal. Classic pairing. 

Loki bit his lip and smiled, determined to enjoy the effects of the spell. 

##

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the sight before him. Sif and the Warriors Three were in Thor's bedroom. Thor was laid out on his bed and the other four were lounging around the room.

"A hunt?" suggested Hogun. 

"No."

"A feast." Volstagg, obviously. 

"No."

"Sparring?" offered Sif. 

"Definitely not."

"Wenching?" Fandral, always with the easy answer.

"...Maybe," Thor replied before leaning over the edge of his bed and vomiting into one of the provided buckets. 

Combined with the headache that was pressing against the back of his eyes and the fact that he was a sympathetic puker, Loki felt the urge to vomit as well. 

Fandral looked equally as green, and if Loki joined Thor, the room may very well end up covered in vomit. Part of him was tempted to let the bile rise up and see how badly they could cover his brother's room. 

"Everyone! Go away!" Thor demanded, waving his arm, dismissing them. "Loki! Brother! Make this headache go away!"

Loki waited for the four of them to filter out of the room before entering it and looking at the sad sack on the bed. "Oh, look at you. This is the saddest thing I've ever seen. Did Amora and Lorelei give you a hard time? You should make sure to visit the healers in case they left you with a little gift."

"You're cruel and rotten. What did I do to deserve a brother such as you? You mock my pain," Thor griped, tossing and turning on the bed in a mini rage. 

Loki chuckled and poured Thor a glass of water and brought it to him. "Drink up. It will help."

Thor pouted and knocked the glass out of Loki's hand like a troublesome cat. "I want healing, not water! I cannot stand, I'm in so much agony!"

Loki looked at the spilt water. "You cannot stand? You're completely helpless?" He grabbed the pitcher of ice water, a devious grin on his face. "Now,  _ that _ is the saddest thing I've heard." 

They made eye contact. Thor's bright blue gaze carried both a plea and a threat. "Don't you dare."

"I need to test how infirm you are." Loki gripped the pitcher tightly and tossed the water onto Thor with a maniacal laugh. 

As the water hit Thor, Loki was hit by a sudden chill as if  _ he  _ had just been splashed by it. 

Thor shrieked like Amora when she was having a fit and clambered to his feet. "I'm going to kill you!"

Loki shook the shock of the chill off and he bolted out of the room, making himself invisible to a naked Thor who was wielding Mjolnir, ready to ground Loki with it. 

Loki ducked into an alcove, his mind racing as it put the pieces together. He had a hangover but hadn't drunk, but Thor _ had. _ The water had chilled him, despite not being hit by it. He had experienced getting drunk after seeing Thor go into a tavern...Thor had been with Amora and Lorelei and Loki had... 

He tried not to laugh hysterically. 

##

An invisible Loki sat outside on the parapets. No guards were around and he had a clear view of the diplomatic meeting that Thor was sitting in on with Odin. Their father had been very firm that Loki was to not attend and help his brother. 

It was supposed to be an exercise, with Thor learning to control his temper and use his words.

Loki couldn’t stop a few chuckles coming out at the thought. He bit into his lip hard enough that his teeth broke through the flesh. 

Thor grimaced and slapped his hand to his face in obvious pain. 

Loki gave up on trying to stop his laughter.

Time to ramp it up a bit. Loki had worn a light tunic and a pair of loose pants just for this very moment. Ah, the perks of being invisible. 

Like the night before, he slid his hand into his pants and slowly began to stroke himself. 

Down below, Thor shifted in his seat. His cheeks were reddening. 

Oh, this was hilarious. 

Loki bit his bloodied lower lip and stroked a bit faster, smothering a breathy moan. This was to test a hypothesis, after all, not for pleasure. 

Masturbating for the sake of knowledge. 

He cracked an eye open and looked into the room. Thor had crossed his legs, but it looked like Odin and the Vanaheim delegation was finishing up their discussion and his brother would be forced to stand. 

Loki wasn't sure if he should continue and humiliate Thor further or if he should allow him some modicum of dignity. 

Did he want to live with the knowledge that he had a wank on the parapets while watching his brother squirm?

No. Not quite. It would be troublesome for Loki, but he could handle it. He squeezed his shaft as he sped up, his other hand drifted up to his neck and he began to squeeze his own throat cutting off his blood supply. 

As his vision began to go hazy he released his neck and took several deep breaths, slowing his pace, the light-headed feeling being so delightful...

He repeated the process several times, getting himself to the very edge before pulling himself back from the brink.

With great reluctance, he stopped his ministrations and put a spell over his groin so no one would be able to notice anything abnormal there. It was almost as if someone had put a circular blur over it.

Loki turned to the window. Thor was standing up, but both arms were on the table holding himself up. His face was red and he was probably very pleased that his groin was covered by a leather loincloth. Just heavy enough to make the Vanir not aware of why Thor was acting as he was. 

They did look disturbed by Thor's flushed face and confused expression. 

Odin was frowning heavily at his eldest, but he and the Vanir exited the room, bidding Thor farewell. Odin would definitely be having a talk with Thor later about his behaviour. At that thought, Loki smiled widely.

Thor moved from his position at the table, dismissing guards and then closing and locking the doors, leaving him alone in the room. 

Loki watched as his brother removed his outer garments and sat back in his chair, and pulled his own prick out, beginning to stroke himself. 

Loki bit back a moan as he felt Thor's phantom fingers stroking his cock. He leaned against the window panel and slid his hand back into his pants, his own fingers joining Thor's ghostly ones. He could only wonder if that was what Thor was feeling at this moment too. If he could feel Loki's long, lithe fingers wrapped around him. 

Thor's speed was faster than Loki's, the juxtaposition of the two sensations, hands sliding through each other in their desire to reach completion. Loki needed release, but he could hold off, could savour the moment; Thor on the other hand, thundered towards it quickly, almost angrily as he pumped his cock with a ferocity that made Loki fear he would injure himself. 

Heat coiled in his belly, tension stringing his body tighter than a harp wire as he felt an orgasm rock his body, an orgasm that wasn't his, and the burst of relief that hit him pushed his own release out. 

Loki bit the back of his hand, stifling his cry as he came, pumping his cock until it was free of his essence.

His knees shook and he slid down the wall into a small heap. 

What had been a simple prank on his brother had become something else. An elevated form of pleasure, so to speak...

##

The sound of metal on metal rang out through the courtyard. Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and the elite of the einherjar worked through a series of drills and sparring. Practicing their skills, honing and refining them. 

Loki had been ordered by Odin to attend it, but he was currently curled up on the side, holding his stomach and trying not to vomit from the pain. 

With the effects of the spell on his mind, Loki had asked Odin to allow him to skip this session, but his father had been adamant that he was to attend. And now the All-Father was looking down at his injured son, likely thinking of a few choice comments on the nature of how easily he had been hurt, or to lambast him for clearly faking an injury to get out of it.

It wasn’t like Loki was afraid of a bit of battle. Loki was fine with battle and sparring and he even welcomed doing so, but only on his own terms, in his own time, and after he had finished up in the library that day. Being dragged out at the crack of dawn to deal with the einherjar was not his ideal situation. 

What was wrong with letting him spar later in the day? One-on-one with someone else. With people that weren’t Thor. 

Honestly, it would have been easier to get Thor out of the exercise for the day, but Loki hadn’t thought of that at the time. Hadn’t thought to get Thor roaring drunk, and then they both could have been hung-over. It would have been easy for Loki to spar with a migraine and Thor to sleep it off. 

Loki cursed himself. He was becoming used to it. 

Fandral had paired off against Loki to spar, and it had gone fairly well. Fandral had always been nice enough to pull his punches and not be as rough-and-tumble as Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, or even Thor would have been.

They had grappled, Fandral pinning Loki to the ground, whispering a few lewd words to him. Loki would need to curb his friend’s flirty nature with a well-placed kick to the groin at some point…But nevertheless, it had been par for the course, Loki making sure not to receive an injury that would hurt Thor and alert him to their current magical bond. 

Thor, on the other hand, had no such qualms and had taken a heavy hit from Volstagg’s warhammer to his stomach. Thor had been able to brush off the injury with well-practiced ease, but as Loki had not seen it coming, it had blindsided him, causing him to react in pain. Fandral had been completely oblivious to it and had delivered a rather heavy blow as well. 

It was just all so rude. 

If he ever ended up telling Thor about the spell, he would need to inquire at how his brother was able to shrug off such a blow. Everything hurt and he wanted to die just a bit. 

Maybe he would get drunk and leave Thor with the hangover this time. 

Loki remained on the ground as the session finished up and Thor came to him. 

“Brother? Fandral has been concerned about you.”

“I’m fine,” Loki wheezed out, feeling all the bruises and aches that covered Thor and himself. The strained muscles and the impact points of Volstagg’s hammer, it was all there, all over both of them. 

It was so horribly unfair. 

“You are as fine as gravel,” Thor said, lifting him to his feet. “Come, let’s eat. A bit of mead in your belly should help with the pain.”

Loki groaned, leaning heavily on Thor. “That sounds fake, but I’ll try it.” 

They made their way to the food hall with Loki holding onto Thor, enjoying the closeness and relative safety of his brother’s body. 

Loki would easily admit that Thor drove him mad sometimes. That his brother could be a troublesome spoiled brat and a huge pain in his ass. Despite all that, Loki loved him. Thor was his rock, a constant that he could fall back on. Someone to help him when he needed aid, someone who could listen to him when he had a difficult day, someone who could listen to what he couldn’t tell their mother. 

And the other day, instead of testing his hypothesis in private…he had opted to humiliate him in front of the Vanir delegation. To drive him to near orgasm repeatedly and then for him to end up with Odin angry at him. 

It had been cruel. 

Thor guided Loki to their seat and they sat down together. 

“Are you ever going to be able to sit up on your own again?” Thor asked with a chuckle, passing Loki a tankard of ale.

Loki let out a weak chuckle. “No. You’re very comfortable.”

“Have it your way.”

Loki closed his eyes and relaxed. He would have to make it up to Thor somehow. To test the boundaries of this spell and eventually undo it the moment he could get his hands on the book. 

##

Thor’s right hand twitched for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last hour. A sharp pain had been shooting through it, and it was driving him mad. 

Ever since yesterday when his lip had bruised spontaneously and he had experienced those humiliating moments where he had grown aroused and lightheaded in front of the Vanir…everything had seemed off. 

But right now, at this very moment, it was not what was on his mind. It was the fact that it felt like someone was stabbing his hand every minute, on the minute. The pain had tapered off, but it was still lingering there. 

Thor stood up, tired of sitting in the gardens, surrounded by the sounds of nature, when in the distance he spotted a familiar flash of gold and green. 

If he had been able to see Loki’s hands he would have seen his brother pinching a very reddened palm of his hand, watching for Thor’s reaction, but Thor couldn’t see what Loki was doing. 

Unlike Loki who  _ could  _ see what Thor was doing.

Nevertheless, Thor, in his infinite wisdom, decided to seek counsel from someone he could trust to keep a mortifying secret. Not because he trusted Loki’s kind and gentle heart—which, he didn’t have—but because he knew a few of Loki’s more embarrassing moments that he wouldn’t want the Warriors Three or their parents to find out about. 

He threw Mjolnir towards Loki and was dragged along behind it, landing in front of his brother.

Loki jumped back, putting his hands behind his back. “Thor! How are you?”

Thor paused. He was very fit, meaning his heart rate would never spike for anything as mundane as this. It always beat with a steady rhythm, constant like the beating of a drum, but now it was racing, even though he was doing nothing to elevate it. It pounded at double speed. 

He took in the sight of his brother. Loki’s cheeks were flushed and his gaze was going past Thor’s head instead of looking at him. “Brother? Is something wrong?”

Loki blinked rapidly. “Hmm? No. Nothing— Is there something you need?”

Thor narrowed his eyes and began to circle Loki, trying to see if he was holding something, but Loki spun on the spot in response. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Why?”

Thor grabbed Loki’s neck tightly and held him in place. “Odd things have been happening to me  _ and you _ as of late, and I will have answers.”

Loki’s eyes glossed over the moment Thor’s hand had grasped him. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I am not a fool,” Thor increased the pressure on Loki’s neck and felt it mirror on his own, “Show me your hand.”

His brother’s pupils dilated and he slowly raised his hands. The palm of the one was red and bruised. “I’ll tell you—just some place private.”

Thor released his grip. “Fine.”

## 

Loki guided his brother to his rooms. He had taken Thor's wrist, made them invisible and lead them through the palace. He didn't want to tell Thor what he had done, but his brother clearly knew already, to his everlasting shame. Sweat formed down his spine as he thought of what he could say, should say. Maybe Thor only noticed the incident while sparring, or wouldn't think that Loki knew about the incident with the Vanir. Well, Loki could pretend that he hadn't known about that, that he hadn't realized what was going on.

Thor wasn't dumb...but he did see the best in people. He even saw the best in Loki, despite his better judgement and previous experiences that boldly declared that Loki should not ever be trusted. It was all for a lark, that was it. 

He squeezed Thor's wrist tighter and felt the pressure on his own. It was soothing, almost as if Thor was trying to comfort him. He suppressed a huff of laughter at that thought.

Thor pulled his hand from Loki. "Tell me what you have done and why." He flicked Loki's ear, grimacing slightly when his own stung. 

Loki threw himself onto his bed and sprawled out, staring at the canopy above his bed. " _ I _ didn't do anything. I believe you are actually the cause of this."

Thor circled around to the side of the bed and sat in one of Loki's chairs. "Something to do with Father's spellbook?"

Loki raised his brows. Sometimes he really did forget that Thor wasn't stupid. That had been absolutely quick. "I believe so. And since you returned the book to Father, and he had it secured, I can't undo it or even research what it does."

An exasperated sigh escaped his brother's mouth. "Did you seriously perform a spell without knowing what it does?"

"It seemed benign."

" _ Benign? _ Loki, if one of us received a fatal wound, the other would die!" Thor hit his hand against the armrest.

"You don't know that. It may just hurt a lot until the other dies," Loki shot back. 

"How is it that people think you're the smart one?"

"That is utterly beyond me. I'm just the handsome face of the operation. The one who goes in and seduces all the pretty people so you and the others can rob them blind."

Thor squinted at Loki. "Of course, Loki...Can this spell be undone?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I just said that Father has the book. Feel free to ask him for it. That won't be awkward at all as you reveal that we've been bound to feel each other's sensations."

Thor was in the midst of pouring himself a cup of water from Loki's bedside pitcher when he gave Loki an analyzing look. "You know...I thought it was that we were experiencing each other's  _ pain _ ." 

Loki's eyes widened and he stared at the ceiling in a bit of horror. 

_ Thor knew. _

They made the briefest of eye contact before Thor threw the water onto him from the pitcher, chilling Loki to the core, causing him to shriek and sit upright. "ASSHOLE!"

Thor looked equally as shocked by the sudden chill. "You  _ knew _ that morning when you splashed the water on me! That was  _ nearly a week ago! _ ”

"It was  _ four days! _ "

“ _ That’s almost a week! _ ” Thor bellowed, anger in his eyes. He had jumped on the bed to straddled Loki's chest, gripping Loki's coat and pulling him upwards. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Loki's jaw quivered, but he clenched it and walked straight into the line of fire. "What?"

"With the Vanir delegation." Thor's voice was deathly quiet. "Don't lie to me."

The silent rage that rolled off Thor and the weight of him crushing Loki down—something that Thor surely must have felt—made Loki consider that maybe, this time, Thor would know if he lied to him. If their bond would let him know through some sort of invisible cue on his end. 

Loki licked his lips.

Thor grasped his throat and squeezed. "Did you do it on purpose?"

Loki couldn't admit it out loud, but Thor's penchant for grabbing his neck and giving him long soul-searching looks...Well, they were something he enjoyed deep down. Really deep down, so buried in his mind, something he was vaguely, subconsciously aware of in the deepest of his dreams, those dreams where when he woke up and he didn't remember anything of them, left only with a throbbing pain between his legs. 

A throbbing pain that Loki was beginning to feel at this very moment. 

"I—"

Thor squeezed.

"Yes." Loki prayed that Thor hadn’t noticed his arousal. 

"Do you realize how  _ humiliating _ that was?” Thor hissed, glare intensifying, “I am supposed to learn the art of diplomacy, but I was unable to even focus on the barest of minimums because I was feeling a goddamned phantom hand stroking my cock," he released Loki's neck and grasped his hands, pinning them above his head, "You are vain and cruel and you tortured me for what? Because it was amusing to you? Was that it? For a laugh?"

Thor's face was barely an inch from Loki's, his blond hair brushing against the sides of Loki's face, trapping the two of them between the veil.

" _ Well? _ Was it for a laugh?"

A shaky breath escaped Loki. “Yes.” 

Thor drew back and pulled Mjolnir from his belt, and for a split second, Loki was worried that his brother was going to kill him with it. 

Instead, Thor shimmied down, off of Loki's chest and replaced his body with his hammer, pinning Loki in a pile of cold, wet sheets and his brother's fury. 

"Are—Are you going to tell Father?" Loki leaned up as much as he could, attempting to catch sight of Thor. 

Thor stood at the window looking out onto the city, a look of distaste on his lips and one hand pressed against his groin, feeling Loki’s humiliating arousal in his own body. He said nothing. 

Damn it all to Hel. He knew what Loki was feeling. That Thor’s actions had made him…aroused. 

“Thor. Are you going to tell Father?” Loki sat up the best he could and tried to shift out from under Mjolnir, which just seemed to get heavier the more he struggled. 

Thor turned, his expression disturbed, and Loki stopped struggling. “You worry me, Loki. I worry about what you are up to, what you desire, and what you think. I worry that you are not aware of the consequences of your actions and who you hurt with them,” Thor raised his hand and Mjolnir flew into it, “You need to consider what you do.”

Loki scrambled off the bed and fell to the floor, ready to beg his brother for forgiveness. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, ready to spill. 

But Thor already was gone. 

His form was rapidly shrinking in the distance as Mjolnir dragged him away. 

Loki wept. 

He wept for fear of being found out for his desires by his parents. 

He wept for fear of his brother hating him. 

He wept for the knowledge that he had hurt Thor so greatly. 

He wept. 

##

The Grandmaster released a hearty moan, releasing onto Loki’s hand. 

Loki continued to stroke him until the man gestured for him to stop. “Thank you for that, dear. You can certainly paint a vivid picture of humiliation.”

Loki flushed, licking the Grandmaster’s seed off his hand as the man tidied himself. 

“How did you manage to remove the bond?” The Grandmaster stood up and Loki fell back onto the bed. 

Loki propped himself up on his elbows, his hair flipped to the side, hiding his face. “I begged my mother to steal the book for me and I found the counterspell on the back of the page. Undid the spell in five minutes.” He and Thor had never discussed it. It had been so awkward between them, until Thor had seemingly forgotten his brother's unhealthy reaction towards him. 

“What an intelligent species those Yoties are. Keeping the counterspell with the original. Do you remember the spell by chance?”

Loki didn’t bother correcting the Grandmaster and closed his eyes, knowing that he would know if he lied. “I do.”

“Good. I think we should try it out at some point,” he tightened his sash around his waist, giving Loki a sugary smile, “Oh, by the way, I think I know what the note your father left on it meant.”

“FST?” He didn’t have any idea how this ancient being would be able to tap into the mindset of Odin, but he was curious to hear what he had to say.

“For Sexy Times. Same thing I intend to use it for.” The Grandmaster winked and left the room.

Loki’s face morphed into a look of disgust and he collapsed back onto the bed, ready to sleep the rest of the day away. It had been too draining of a morning. 

Sleep evaded him, though, horrible thoughts filling his mind, thoughts of his parents using that same spell, and he screamed into his pillow. 


End file.
